


The Grove

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut, pretty much an expansion on/continuation of the in-game scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13429.html?thread=51846261</p>
<p>Cassandra and the Inquisitor's lovely interlude in the grove at the end of her romance quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, my Inquisitor's backstory is that he was born to city elf parents who fled to the Dalish after a bout of extreme violence against their alienage. As a result the Inquisitor absorbed Andrastean beliefs and a love of/fascination with human cities. The clan leadership took advantage of this (and the knowledge that he was grateful enough to the Dalish for giving him a relatively free and peaceful upbringing, and thus wouldn't betray them) to make him a spy, hence how he ended up at the Conclave.
> 
> I took the original prompter's suggestion to elaborate on what the characters were thinking and ran with it, so it had to be split into multiple chapters. The nsfw stuff is in later chapters.

_Just keep a hold on yourself man_ , Isa Lavellan thought to himself as he ran a hand through his long black hair and paced back and forth in the grove.  Everything was perfect: Private, peaceful place?  Check.  The most beautiful roses he could get?  Check.  The "Most Romantic Candle in Thedas"? Check.  He'd even managed to get his hands on a poetry book.  Admittedly, it was more of an _erotic_ poetry book than a _romantic_ one like he wanted, but he would have to make do.  Maybe he'd just read some selected lines from the least spicy poem he could find in the collection and hope Cassandra wouldn't notice?

            _Maker, please don't let this be a disaster_ , the elf silently prayed as he waited for Cassandra to arrive.  He'd been enamored with her ever since he first saw her.  Even though at the time she had been threatening him with execution for his supposed murder of the Conclave, and he had been completely disoriented from everything that had happened, he had been entranced by her.  As he got to know her, his feelings for her had only grown.  Her physical strength and toughness, her hidden soft side that loved romance novels, her unwavering faith--Isa had surely fallen for her, and fallen hard.

            For the longest time, Isa had been unsure if she returned his feelings or if she simply wished for a strong friendship.  When Cassandra had pulled him aside to insist that he shouldn't try to romance her, that she was unworthy of the beautiful love stories she read about in Varric's books, Isa's heart had been caught between soaring and sinking.   On one hand, she acknowledged his advances and said she wished for a romantic relationship, on the other she had called herself _unworthy_ of one.  How could someone so beautiful, so amazing, so utterly enticing possibly think herself unworthy? 

            Immediately after the conversation Isa had bolted off to get all the candles, roses, and other supplies that would create Cassandra's ideal romantic atmosphere.  Cassandra had voiced concern that Isa was only taking her comments as a challenge; in a way, he was, but not in the negative way she feared.  She'd feared that he only wanted to bed her and make a show of seducing her; in actuality, his challenge was to make it absolutely clear to her that he loved her.

            So here he was, standing in the middle of a lovely private grove, surrounded by candles and flowers, waiting for the most beautiful woman in the world.  He glanced over the pages of the book again, silently rehearsing the lines of his chosen poem in an attempt to build up his confidence.  His prior experiences with romance had been… unpleasant.  Due to his fascination with life outside of the Dalish camps and beliefs, the women of his clan had never been eager to be involved with a "flat ear".  They disregarded that he had mostly grown up with the Dalish and accepted his vallaslin upon coming of age, the same as any of them.

            _No_ , he reminded himself, _don't focus on your failures_.  _Have confidence.  Take a deep breath_ …  It was then that he saw Cassandra appear at the edge of the grove.  He took a breath and began reading from the poetry book.


	2. Chapter 2

"On aching branch do blossoms grow, the wind a hallowed breath…" Cassandra heard Isa's smooth voice begin reciting the poem as she approached the glade.  Wait, what?  Surely the Inquisitor wasn't going through with his preposterous plan to woo her…

            "It carries the scent of honeysuckle, sweet as the lover's kiss," he continued, as he approached her.  Cassandra swatted him gently away as he leaned flirtatiously close.  "It brings the promise of more tomorrows, of sighs and whispered bliss," came the next line, as Isa strode about the grove and gestured over-theatrically.

            What in the Maker's name is happening?!  Cassandra thought as she watched Isa's performance, a slight smile of amusement rising on her lips.  The man had always been--for lack of a better word-- a bit goofy.  He tended to trade witty remarks with Varric, make odd sarcastic remarks at the most awkward of times, be generally clumsy around Skyhold, and be mostly as lighthearted, snarky, and jovial as one could be in such a situation as theirs.  She hadn't quite been sure what to think of his invitation to meet him privately outside of Skyhold.

            Upon finishing the line, Isa dropped to one knee before her, book still in hand.  "You can't be serious," she said, smiling and voice almost on the verge of giggling. She took in the sight around the grove, including the flowers and candles, with obvious amusement.

            "I can, and I am," Isa answered, returning her smile as his bright blue-green eyes met her gray-brown ones.  There was absolutely no hint of sarcasm in his voice; she could tell he was definitely being serious.

            "And _that_ is the poem you chose?" was her teasing reply.  She recognized the poem--she had it as part of her own collection of salacious romance books.

            "What's wrong with it?" he inquired, genuine curiosity showing on his face as he rose to his feet.  With a smirk Cassandra snatched the book from his hands.

            " _Carmenum di Amatus_.  I thought this one was banned." she stated, turning from Isa as she recited the next few lines. "His lips on mine speak words not voiced, a prayer, which travels down my spine like flames that shatter night."  She really liked this one.  Enraptured by the verses, she relaxed against one of the birch trees that surrounded the clearing.  "His eyes reflect the heaven's stars, the Maker's light."  On the periphery of her vision, she saw Isa walk around the tree, eventually propping himself against the trunk behind her.  Still, Cassandra continued, "My body opens, filled and blessed, my spirit there…"

            "Not merely housed in flesh, but brought to life," Isa completed the poem, practically whispering into her ear.  Cassandra couldn't help but smile at him, their eyes meeting once again, as chills raced down her spine.  She couldn't help but still mentally chastise herself a bit for her reaction…this was could have easily been a scene from one of her cheesy romance books, where the lovely delicate heroine found herself swept off her feet by the handsome hero.  But she was no delicate waif.

            "Shall we read another?" Isa whispered.  For years Cassandra had told herself that her discrepancies from romance heroines had made her unworthy of such romance…and then had come the pain from losing her previous love when the Conclave exploded...  Yet here was this wonderful man, kind-hearted and handsome, with flowing dark hair and intricate vallaslin that crossed his forehead in a pattern she found reminiscent of a prince's diadem, her own "handsome prince", inches away and waiting for her response.

            Making up her mind, Cassandra's smile turned to more of a playful, desire-filled smirk as she grabbed Isa roughly by the collar and captured his lips with her own.  He made a few startled squeaks and she could practically sense his eyes going wide in pleasant surprise as she unceremoniously pulled him to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and, given where the prompt came from, here's the beginning of the part I'm sure most readers were waiting for

Isa had been hoping for a kiss as he'd leaned close to her; however, he hadn't been expecting a kiss quite like _that_.  Her kiss was every bit as confident yet tender as he would have hoped, yet he hadn't exactly prepared himself for such immediate intense desire.  It ignited a fiery heat that instantly moved to pool in his groin.

            As he lost his balance, Isa tried to clutch at her for stability, accidentally grabbing her bottom in the process.  _Whoops, sorry!  Uh, not that I mind this situation_ , his mind raced and he debated to himself whether he was being incredibly clumsy or incredibly smooth.  He didn't have much time to think, however, as Cassandra pulled him to the ground to lie atop her.  His mind spun as her mouth caught his again and again, their breaths turning into panting that grew heavier by the moment, her sweet breath mixing with his.

            Cassandra made the first move, gliding her hands down his back and digging her nails in through the fabric.  This spurred Isa to action, and he somewhat reluctantly pulled his lips from hers to kiss gently along her cheek, trailing the scar there.  When he reached its end, he dipped his head to kiss along her jaw and neck, flicking out his tongue to taste the sweet salt of her skin.  He was incredibly nervous about what to do--he didn't have much experience with this outside of reading Varric's steamy romance novels.  He was doing his best to work on instinct and hoping beyond hope that this wasn't going to be completely terrible.

            Cassandra was not idle as Isa continued his slow path down her neck.  She moved one up to tangle in his hair, while the other ran down his back.  She shifted one leg to rub her thigh against the growing bulge in his pants, which his tight trousers did nothing to hide, and reveled in the pleasant gasp it drew from him.

            Isa paused when he reached the collar of her shirt, and took in the heavy scent of the leather and the tangy smell of the polished armored breastplate she wore.  Tentatively, he moved his hands to the buckles of the breastplate.  "May I?" he managed to whisper between heavy breaths as he pulled back slightly to look into her eyes again.

            "You first," Cassandra said with a confident smile, moving her hands to the front of his shirt to grasp at the buttons near his collar.  Isa nodded and whispered a soft _of course_ as she undid the fastenings.  She playfully swatted his hands away when he tried to help.  As his shirt fell open, she sat up to trail her mouth along his neck.  Isa's mind spun as her lips seemed to leave a trail of lovely fire along his skin, the heat rising within him as his cock grew harder.  His skin flushed along his cheeks, spreading all the way from the tips of his pointed ears to down his chest.  He gasped when she reached a particular sensitive spot on his neck; noticing his reaction, she paused to nibble there a bit longer.  When she had finished unbuttoning his shirt, he moved slightly to let it slide off him.

            Cassandra shifted their positions then, urging Isa to lie back.  He eagerly complied, his mind buzzing with bliss as the Seeker continued to kiss, lick, and nibble at him.  She had an air of confidence and determination, that she knew what she wanted; it was both reassuring and incredibly hot.  He gasped and his eyes snapped shut in pleasure as her warm tongue passed over his nipple as she continued trailing down his muscled torso.  Soft kisses on his toned stomach elicited more pleasured groans, and he managed to moan out her name in between heated breaths when her mouth reached just above the hem of his low-cut pants.

            "Isa…" Cassandra whispered, her breath tickling his skin.  Isa shivered, delighting in hearing his name in her sensuous voice.  Still managing to have enough sense to recognize the questioning tone, he opened his eyes to peer down at her.  Her hands were at the laces to his pants, just above the straining bulge at his crotch.  What she was asking was quite clear.

            "Not yet.  I believe you're still rather overdressed for the occasion," he replied with a flirtatious smirk, slightly surprised at his own confidence.  He'd planned to show her exactly how much he cared for her, and for him that involved seeing to her pleasure first, even when his throbbing erection was begging for release.  Cassandra returned his smirk as she sat up and purposefully began working on the buckles of her armor, shedding the breastplate first.  Isa shifted to kneel before her, hand moving to cup her cheek as he pulled her into another passionate kiss.  He attempted as best he could to help her undress.

            As her clothes fell away, his lips once again left hers to roam freely over the newly-exposed skin.  When her shirt was gone, tossed away into the grass somewhere, he leaned back briefly to take in the sight of her beautiful form.  She was muscular and toned, as befitting such a formidable warrior.  It was also crisscrossed with various scars that told tales of her many battles.  In an instant he returned to her, kissing along the lovely, story-filled patterns they made. 

            As his lips and tongue wandered, his hands skirted around her breast band before he tentatively cupped one breast through the fabric.  Letting out a puff of breath, she quickly reached around, unhooked and discarded the garment.  He returned his hand to one breast while his mouth lavished the other with his affections.  Cassandra gave a small hum of approval as his ministrations continued.

            After a short while, he slowly, deliberately kissed his way down her abdomen, urging her to lie back, relishing whenever she gave a short gasp or moan of approval.  Maker, how he wished to kiss every inch of her skin…

            She gave a slightly frustrated grunt and pushed him slightly away as her hands went to the fastenings of her pants, undoing them quickly and moving to push them and her panties down her legs.  Isa helped her swiftly remove her boots as well, and soon she was bare to his gaze.  He felt his cock twitch at the sight.

            Feeling breathless and with trembling hands, he slowly skimmed his hands up her long legs, admiring their obvious strength and power.  He planted one kiss above her knee, then another slightly further up on her thigh, and then another, leisurely onward towards her pussy.  Her legs eagerly parted for him as he continued, listening attentively to her heavy breaths interspersed with soft moans and panting.  Her hands reached down to tangle in his hair and occasionally stroke the tips of his long, pointed ears.  He nuzzled into the dark curls at her apex, his own heavy breaths ghosting over her heated arousal.

            He paused, glancing upwards one last time to ensure he had her permission.  He was met with the sight of Cassandra glaring at him, evidently frustrated that he had stopped.  When he voiced his question, her answer was an enthusiastic "yes", accompanied by the pleasant feel of her fingers threading through his hair as he dipped his head once again.


	4. Chapter 4

A pleasant shiver ran down Cassandra's spine when Isa pressed a reverent kiss to her nether lips and then gave her pussy a long, slow lick, parting her folds with his tongue.  She reveled in the feeling of having Isa pleasure her; it had been far too long since she'd had a partner.

            His inexperience was slightly apparent.  Although he obviously had some idea of what to do, he still seemed to be just trying whatever might feel good, alternating between licking and kissing.  Her breath hitched and she purposely moaned whenever his tongue or lips did something especially pleasurable, subtly guiding him on how to please her.  He continued to lick along her folds, towards the top of her slit, where her clit begged for attention.  The pleasure prickled along her nerves like electricity, fanning the flames of her desire, and she dug her nails into his scalp in response.  Isa gave a low, desire-laden moan, sending pleasant vibrations along her sex.  They both shifted so he could get comfortably closer, her slinging one leg over his shoulder.  His nose brushed gently against her clit as he lapped at her opening again, teasing her further.

            Growing impatient, Cassandra pulled his hair slightly, urging him to finally turn his attentions to that lovely bundle of nerves at the top of her slit.  She felt, rather than heard, the heated cry of pleasure that tore from her lungs and her eyes snapped shut when his lips wrapped around the sensitive bud and his tongue swirled across the tip.  Isa gave a low growl and eagerly repeated the motion.  He brought one hand up, his fingers gently playing against her folds and teasing her opening as his mouth worked at her clit.

            She was sopping wet by now, and aching with arousal; no saucy novel had managed to get her to such heights.  When his fingers teased her entrance again, she heatedly encouraged him, and he tentatively slipped one finger inside, gently exploring her passage and thrusting in and out.  A pleasant sensation, surely, but not quite the intensity she needed at the moment.  At her further encouragement he added a second finger, providing a fuller sensation that better served to quench the aching desire that was desperately building, as all the while he continued to tease her clit with his mouth, his heated moans providing extra stimulation.

            Through her blissful haze of pleasure, Cassandra pried her eyes open, and, having reluctantly removed her hands from his hair, propped herself up on her elbows to look down at her handsome lover.  She was certainly not disappointed with the sight that greeted her; his hair was mussed and his skin was pleasantly flushed, his face and bits of his hair slick with her juices, and a slight sheen of sweat over his back.  One arm was propping her leg over his shoulder, while the other hand's fingers were eagerly thrusting into her.  His own hips were rutting against the ground in time with his fingers--a desperate attempt to alleviate his own heated needs.  When his eyes, heavy-lidded and pupils dilated, flicked up to meet her own, she could feel her muscles clench against his fingers.  She was so close…

            "Tilt your fingers forward a bit," she ordered, briefly worrying she sounded too forceful or military-like before he eagerly complied, his fingertips now pressing against her frontal wall and thrusting against that special spot within her.  That, combined with another firm lick on her clit, proved to be the final tipping point. She felt the heat rise through her from her hips and radiate through her body, sweat breaking out as she felt something snap within her.  Her back arched, her eyes shut, and she let in a sharp intake of breath as she came _hard_ , hips bucking against his face, inner walls clenching and tightening against his fingers as the waves of her orgasm washed over her.

            When she came down from her peak, she felt Isa gently take his fingers from her.  She momentarily mourned the loss of fullness as she opened her eyes, only to be greeted with the enticing sight of him licking her slick from his fingers.  _Maker…_ she thought as she took in the scene, before sharply pulling him up to kiss eagerly at his wonderful mouth.  Her tongue danced against his, and she tasted her own distinct flavor on his lips.  His arms wrapped around her, one snaking around to lace his fingers in her short hair while the other went around her waist.

            Cassandra was more than eager to return his favor.  Her hand trailed down his front, teasing at his stomach.  Isa's mouth tore from hers with a hiss of heated breath as her hand firmly pressed against his bulge, rubbing his erection through the cloth before moving to tug at the pants' laces once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update! Real life gets busy. There should be about one more chapter after this.

Isa was heady with arousal as he felt the laces pull and then fall loose.  He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and shoulder, gasping as she firmly gripped his shaft.  An obscene moan escaped his lips as she stroked him from base to tip, gently passing her thumb over the sensitive head, spreading the bead of liquid that had formed there.  Cassandra's touch felt like fire and he was near-incoherent with pleasure, and the amazing feeling that _this_ was happening _now_ with _her_ …

            As his pleasure built, he could feel his end rapidly approaching, the familiar tightening feeling in his groin starting to form.  He didn't want to spill too quickly in her hand; he'd long fantasized about thrusting his cock deep within her, feeling her heat around him and giving her a pleasant fullness, bringing them both to a climax.  He felt glad and slightly relieved that he'd already managed to bring her to orgasm once; he felt a swell of pride knowing that he could provide such pleasure for her.

            Caught up in both his arousal and his thoughts, he barely registered Cassandra moving down his torso.  He gasped and his mind immediately snapped back to the present as she pressed a kiss to his tip, steadying his hips with one hand and moving the other to cup his balls.  A slight smile and hum of satisfaction showed that she enjoyed his honest reaction.  Evidently seeking to tease and pleasure him the way he had pleasured her, she licked at him slowly, running her tongue across the sensitive underside of his shaft before passing it softly over the head.  His hands instinctively moved to tangle in her hair.

            He gave another moan  when she took his tip into her mouth, lightly sucking.  So hot, so wet, he wouldn't last long…

            Isa tugged at her hair to pull her away.  "Is something wrong?" Cassandra asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

            "No, it's perfect, you're perfect, it's just, I'm close, and I wanted to, uh…" He stumbled over his words.  Thankfully she seemed to get his message perfectly.  She quickly helped him rid himself of his pants and boots.

            For the second time that night, Cassandra lay back on the grass and pulled Isa atop her and into a searing kiss.  As their lips met, she reached down with one hand to grasp his shaft, guiding the head along her slit both for lubrication and for pleasure, both lovers giving a light gasp as he brushed against her clit.  A shiver of anticipation ran down Isa's spine when she positioned him at her opening, the wetness and heat he could feel nearly driving him mad.

            One last time, his nerves seized him and he began to doubt his abilities. "Look at me," Cassandra said gently, sensing his hesitation.  Their eyes met once again, feelings of love clearly visible in them among the thick haze of desire and lust.  Her hand reached his and laced their fingers together, while her other hand settled on his ass and urged his hips forward.

            Slowly he pressed into her, inch by inch, mind going numb as he reveled in the feel of her slick heat enveloping him as his face contorted with pleasure.  As he slid in completely, he kissed her with a tender, almost prayer-like reverence, glad that Cassandra showed no signs of discomfort or displeasure.  Their heavy breaths echoed through the peaceful grove as they took a moment to adjust to the feel of each other.

            Isa hesitantly withdrew partly and gave the first slow thrust, eyes searching his lover's face.  Her lovely features showed only pleasure: eyes closed, lips parted, hair mussed, a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead, and a lovely flush to her cheeks.  He was enraptured by her beauty as he started his gentle pace.

            A moment later, her hand that was not entwined with his shifted to his hip, guiding his thrusts to instruct him how to please her.  Her hips likewise moved against his, starting to set a faster, rougher pace to sate their passions.  "Cassandra…" he moaned into her ear as she quickened their pace.  He kissed along her lovely neck again, this time sucking and nibbling at the skin, leaving slight marks behind.  In between heavy pants, Cassandra asked him for _harder, faster, more_ in her commanding tone that drove him wild; he immediately complied with her every demand.  He would do anything for her.

            As he settled into her chosen pace, Cassandra moved her hand from his hip to rake her nails gently down his back; he moaned and shivered in response.  She gave a pleasured gasp as one of his thrusts hit that special spot within her.  She shifted her hips and wrapped her legs around him so that he would continue to stimulate that wonderful place, reveling in the perfect way his cock filled her.  He'd needed some instruction, to be sure, but he was a thankfully fast learner.  A part of her still couldn't believe this was happening either; she half expected to wake up to find this was nothing but a nice dream conjured up by her habit of reading romance novels before bed.  _But this is **real**_ , she thought with delight as her heart soared and another thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her.  The feel of his hot breath on her skin, the touch of his lips, the curtain of his long hair falling around her face as he kissed her…it was all wonderfully real.

            It wasn't long, however, before Isa felt the tightening in his groin again.  He knew he was close, but he wanted to give Cassandra one last peak before he finished.  He wedged his hand between them, finding her clit and stroking it with his thumb.  Her pleasured sounds and the twitching of her walls attested to the effect.

            "Cassandra….I'm close… so close," he managed to pant out as he buried his face into her neck.  He wasn't sure if she would allow him to finish inside her.  Her response left no ambiguity--she outright _ordered_ him to fill her, words gasped between heated breaths as her end also swiftly approached.

            The pleasure overcame her first, her fingers gripping tighter on his and as her walls clenched around his shaft in waves of pleasure, her back arching off the ground and her head thrown back.  The feel of her coming around him pushed him over the edge; his hips snapped forward as he instinctively thrust as deep as he could, cock pulsing as he spilled within her.  He vaguely registered yelling out her name in ecstasy, the blissful waves of pleasure clouding his senses and crackling up his spine like lightning.

            As he came down from his intense orgasm, Isa felt the energy drain out of him.  He had to shift his weight onto his forearms to stop himself from collapsing on Cassandra in pleasant exhaustion.  As they both slowly relaxed, she unlaced her hand from his, reaching up to pull him into a series of tender kisses as she stroked through his mussed, tangled hair and along his sensitive ears.

             A moment later, at her gentle urging, he withdrew from her, an odd pride crossing his mind when he saw some of their combined fluids leak out of her opening in his wake.  He rolled to lay on his back, looking up at the beautiful night sky, while Cassandra moved to lay by his side, resting her head on his outstretched arm.  They both enjoyed the lovely stars and the quiet sounds of the wildlife around them for a few moments, before Cassandra broke the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"They will say one of two things about me," Cassandra said.  "That I stood by the Inquisitor's side, his protector and his lover.  That it was meant to be."  A pleasant, almost wishful look crossed her face.  "Or, they will say that I was led astray by the wiles of an elven madman," she continued, her expression becoming more serious.  The Inquisition was an important and powerful entity; public opinion could be vital and worry began to reach into her mind. 

            Isa propped himself up on one arm to look at her, a look of glowing affection on his face.  "I don't care what 'they' say.  What do you believe?" he replied.  Though he, too, recognized Cassandra's concerns, he couldn't care less about what other people thought of their relationship.  To him, the only people's opinions that mattered were Cassandra's and his own.

            "I believe you are a faithful man," Cassandra replied, directly meeting his gaze with her own. "I believe you are part of the Maker's plan.  Beyond that, I believe only that you are capable of anything, and that frightens me.  I have never known anything like it."  She answered honestly.  Here, in the afterglow, she felt the need to explain herself to him; why she had acted the way she did when they first met, and why she had been hesitant at first to accept his advances, besides her own insecurities.

            "I have been with only one other man in my life," she began, sitting up and bringing one hand to idly trace patterns on Isa's chest.  "A mage, with whom I adventured when I was still very young."  Isa was a bit confused; why would she bring up her previous partner now?  Still, he said nothing and continued gazing into her eyes as he listened intently.  "He died at the Conclave," she explained.

            _Oh_ , Isa thought lamely, as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.  When they'd first met, she had been obviously out for the blood of whoever had caused the explosion.  She'd been ready to kill him instantly when she thought he was responsible.  Not only had she lost Divine Justinia, whom she greatly respected, but she'd also lost her lover as well.  _Shit, Isa you idiot_ , he mentally cursed at himself as he remembered how he'd tried flirting with her at the first opportunity.  He'd already felt awkward about it when he realized how much Justinia had meant to her and how much she had been hurting at the time; he felt even more like an ass now that he knew about her lover as well. _Uh, well, I guess it still worked out??_ his train of thought rambled on.

            "I will not let Corypheus win.  I will _not_ let him take you from me," Cassandra declared, a stern determination apparent in her expression and in the new edge that laced her voice.  It immediately silenced Isa's doubts and reassured him.  A warm, glowing feeling swelled within him as he realized that she cared for him as much as he did for her.

            "I love you," he blurted out, eyes locked with hers, overcome with the emotion of the moment.  Perhaps it was still too early in the relationship to properly say those three powerful words, but here and now, especially with that reminder of the looming threat of Corypheus, he felt he could not delay his chance.

            "Here, tonight…I believe you," she said, hesitant to return his words exactly.  However, her affection and deep feelings for him were unmistakable in the tenderness of her voice and the look in her eyes. 

            She pulled him close for a tender kiss, moving to straddle him as he lay back on the ground.  Their soft kisses swiftly grew more passionate as they felt their desires rekindling.  Cassandra reached down to firmly stroke his rapidly re-hardening length, and once he was ready she sank herself onto his shaft.  She set a rough, fast pace as she rode him.  Though their second coupling was decidedly shorter and less indulgent than their first, there was a distinctive passion in the act; a promise to each other, an unspoken declaration that they would do whatever was in their power to stay together.  After their finishing cries had echoed through the night once again, they lay in each other's arms, simply enjoying the peaceful night and the beauty of the stars.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of the previous chapter, but I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. Therefore, I decided to split it and add it as a separate epilogue here so that readers could decide for themselves.

Eventually, the lovers realized that they should return to Skyhold for the rest of the night.  They gathered their grass-stained and dirt-streaked clothes and helped each other dress, occasionally taking time to steal kisses under the moonlight.  Isa extinguished the candles that hadn't already burned themselves out or been blown out by the breeze.  He made a mental note to come back the next morning to pick them up.

            "This better not end up in one of that damned dwarf's books," Cassandra stated brusquely as they entered Skyhold.  As much as she loved her romances, she wasn't sure how she felt about suddenly starring in one.  _I wonder how Hawke felt when they read "Tale of the Champion"_ , she thought, remembering how detailed Varric's account of Hawke's life had been.  Isa was quick to reassure her that he would respect her privacy; just because he was friends with Varric didn't mean he told Varric _everything_. 

            Unfortunately, it seemed he didn't _need_ to tell Varric.  Cassandra left for her chambers to get her night clothes while Isa tried to walk straight through the Great Hall to get to his chambers to do the same.  He didn't notice that Varric was still at his usual place by the fire.

            "So, you and the Seeker," he heard the dwarf say in a congratulatory tone, and turned to see Varric giving him a knowing smirk.

            "Wait…how?..." Isa stuttered in surprise.

            " You both were out together at this late hour and come back, well," Varric gestured at Isa to point out the Inquisitor's current state, "Like _that_ , after an eternity of longing looks and quiet pining…It's not the hardest thing in the world to figure out."

            "She's requested that you not write a novel about it."

            Varric gave a kind-hearted chuckle and assured Isa that he wouldn't, and the elf continued on to his chambers with a distinct joyous spring in his step.


End file.
